


They Would Talk Themselves Mad

by Ravenclawsome



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:52:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclawsome/pseuds/Ravenclawsome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gang gets together for a reunion picnic, and absolutely nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Would Talk Themselves Mad

“I swear to god, I can’t even be around you right now, you’re so ridiculous.”

“I’m ridiculous? Anyone who puts that much ketchup on a cheeseburger is not human.”

“There is no such thing as too much ketchup.”

“There is. It’s smothering your cheeseburger.”

“Why do I even talk to you? You’re the worst.”

“Is that so? Well you’re awful, I don’t know why anyone bothers talking to _you_. 

“GUYS,” Pedro shouted across the picnic table, interrupting Beatrice and Benedick’s bickering. “YOU TWO ARE MARRIED. YOU’VE BEEN MARRIED FOR SIX YEARS. YOU’VE GOT A KID, WHO’S RIGHT OVER—“ Pedro stopped his exasperated tirade, looking with confusion at the playground. “Is she eating sand?”

Bea and Ben whipped their heads around.

“Crap,” Beatrice said, pushing herself up from the bench and walking over to the tiny girl. “Imogen Hero, get that out of your mouth.”

“No!”

“Yes.”

“But mum, it tastes so funny!”

“Yeah, but you know what else tastes funny?” Benedick said, squatting down so he was at eye level with his daughter. “Throwing up all day because you ate sand at a public park.”

“Eww, gross,” Ginny giggled. 

“Go get some water from your auntie Hero,” Beatrice said, wiping sand off Ginny’s face and overalls. “Wash that funny taste out of your mouth.”

“Kay,” Ginny said, and she skipped off towards the picnic blanket where Hero, Meg and Ursula sat with their families. 

“It’s going to be all your fault when she gets sick,” Beatrice said as they walked back towards the picnic table where the food was laid out.

“My fault? How will it be my fault?”

“You were supposed to be making sure she didn’t stick anything weird in her mouth again.”

“Since when has that been my job?”

“Since four years ago.”

“Why weren’t you watching her?”

“Because I was busy arguing with someone about what I can and cannot put on my own cheeseburger.”

“I can’t stand you.”

“You’re such a dickface.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Pedro groaned, putting his head in his hands. “They aren’t ever going to stop, are they?”

“It might get better after Bea has that second baby,” Balthazar said, as Beatrice lowered her very pregnant self down onto the picnic bench and proceeded to pour even more ketchup onto her burger. “But probably not.” 

“Remind me why we keep coming to these?”

“Because they’re our friends,” Balthazar said, setting down his guitar and taking Pedro’s hand. “And it’s nice to see everyone.”

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right,” Pedro smiled mischievously. “You think if we tell them we’re getting married it would shut them up?”

“Maybe,” Balthazar said, grinning sheepishly. “For a few seconds.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever really liked you,” Beatrice’s voice rang out.

“You are literally carrying my child.”

“I never said it was _your_ child.”

“Oh really? Then who, may I ask, is the father?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I guess this is a sort of sequel to "The World Must Be Peopled". It's also my first try writing any sort of Pedrazar, so hopefully it turned out okay...


End file.
